Help:Downloading and Installing UTAU on Windows
This section shows how to download and install UTAU. In addition, it also shows a few points of interest on the main website. What is UTAU? UTAU or Vocal Synthesis Tool UTAU is a voice-synthesis software developed by Ameya/Ayame and made for the Windows, and Apple operating systems. UTAU Like VOCALOID, users are in control of the vocalist. Though UTAU doesn't have as many features as VOCALOID, UTAU does give the option to import voices or others' voices into it to be used for singing. This will be covered in later tutorials. This shareware is free, however, voicebanks that require "payments" are usually with Windows 100% UTAU (a distribution magazine) or with those asking for donations. UTAU is not affiliated with VOCALOID™. Its engine was developed by a group of users, not YAMAHA (the creators of the VOCALOID™ engine), or other companies that producer VOCALOID vocals. The creators of UTAU program allow any and all voices to be used in commercial work with no charge. However, creating a voicebank with the voice of someone who hasn't give consent for the intent of profit is illegal. What is "Default voice"? The default voice that comes with a fresh install of UTAU is Utane Uta (Defoko). More voices can be obtained by searching UTAU downloads on various media sharing websites. System checks System types UTAU should be able to run in any system emulation environments such as virtual machines, though this has not been extensively tested. A guide on how to run UTAU in Linux can be found here. It can run in Macs via Apple BootCamp. This has been tested and it works fine; however, there may be a problem when applying the English patch. It works in VirtualBox and VMware Fusion. It is able to run in any 32 or 64-bit OSes, such as Windows XP, Windows Vista, Windows 7 and Windows 8. Service software Service Pack 6 for Visual Basic 6.0Visual Basic 6.0 should be download if users are unable to run UTAU. Western computers without eastern-hemisphere language support cannot run UTAU correctly if the voicebanks are in kana. Kana must be converted into romaji to run correctly (i.e. System Locale). Windows XP and 2000 only; Vista and 7 has built-in provisions for such. Another option is Japanese Language Support or [[wikipedia:Applocale|'Microsoft AppLocale']]. System requirements The following are specifications to consider before downloading UTAU. *'Minimum' **'Operating System': Windows 2000 **'CPU': Intel Celeron Class CPU, 2 GHz and above. (tested) **'RAM': 512 MB RAM **'Soundcard': Any **'Disk Space': At least 100 MB *'Recommended' **'Operating System': Windows XP Professional SP2 and above. (Vista, 7, 8 and later) **'CPU': At least 2 GHz; Intel Core CPU (Duo, Quad or i5 and better), AMD (Sempron, Athlon, Opteron, Phenom) or better. Multicore preferred. **'RAM': 1 GB RAM or more. 2 GB results in faster rendering in addition to better CPU. **'Soundcard': Any high-definition soundcard. **'Disk Space': Anything above 200 MB; expect disk requirement to rise as more voicebanks are added. Downloading and Installing UTAU To acquire the UTAU program, always download from the official website (http://utau2008.web.fc2.com/). Instructions are provided below for the Japanese illiterate. #Click "ダウンロード (Download)" to reach the site for downloading. Or go here to download the latest version. #Click on "v#.#.## インストーラ (Installer)" (replace '#' with numbers of latest version) and save. #The zip ("v#.#.## zipアーカイブ (Archive)" is for a fresh install, and requires the installer. Click on the setup file to execute, and change the installation path if needed. Note that the installer is in Japanese. Basic Troubleshooting *'Q1) When I try to start up UTAU, I keep getting the error "Component 'COMDLG32.OCX' or one of its dependencies not correctly registered "a file is missing or invalid."' A1) Follow the instructions here. Try registering COMDLG32.OCX first if it's already present before replacing it. If running a 64-bit OS, replace 'System32' with 'SysWOW64'. (Successfully tested on Windows 7 Ultimate x64.) *'Q2) When I try to start up UTAU, I keep getting the error "??? '' ??????????? "The requested operation requires elevation." What does this mean?' A2) This is a problem observed exclusively in Vista, 7 and 8 machines. Check your copy of UTAU and make sure the shortcut references to the correct file. Try running UTAU from its folder by double-clicking utau.exe. If the same problem still occurs, run utau.exe as administrator. *'Q3) When I try to start UTAU, I'm always getting Componet 'mscomctl.ocx' or one of its dependencies not correctly registered: a file is missing or invalid.' A3) Like with Q1, Download a copy of mscomctl.ocx somewhere (Google will tell you a good place for it), extract it to windows\system32 or (syswow64) and in command prompt, run "regsvr32 mscomctl.ocx". For Vista and later machines, the command prompt must be launched on an elevated (administrator) access. *'Q4) While trying to render the notes, I noticed that the command prompt gives "error loading file" for certain phonemes it tries to process.' A4) This is a problem with multiple causes. It can be caused by incorrect extraction, insufficient system privileges, kana and romaji incompatibility, and commonly, locale settings. Non-Japanese locales trying to process the file will always cause this error. If the locale is set to Japan yet this error persist, it could be the samples itself that can be the source of the problem. *'Q5) When I start up UTAU, there's a dialog box that shows up that says "bad file name or number", and after I click OK, the program starts up, but then another box shows up saying "subscript out of range", and it comes back after I click OK for that one too. sorry, but could you help? i already have the whole component thing in Q1, and it still doesn't work.''' A5) It can be caused by mojibake, aka. garbage filename, caused by incorrect encoding at the time of archive extraction. With incorrect locale settings, Defoko becomes unstable and UTAU starts with an error. Try to change your default voicebank. This glitch isn't observed at v2.77 and later. If these problems persist, it seems that you installed a zip version of UTAU. Use WinRAR to extract files, and/or download the VB6 runtimes. Voicebank decompression When a voicebank is said to handle Japanese only: #For Windows 2000 or Windows XP set locale to Japan by setting the Language for non-unicode programs to Japan and install media at hand. Note that Windows Vista or Windows 7 has a built-in localization system, and no further steps can be taken. #Download WinRAR, from www.rarlabs.com or 7zip, from www.7-zip.org #Install support for Asian languages in the OS. Does not need to be set to Japanese locale. #On Windows: download and install Microsoft AppLocale (free). #Download and install jZip (free). #Launch AppLocale, select "launch an application" and browse to jZip.exe or its desktop link, and finally - select 日本語 language (last in dropdown list). AppLocale will open jZip in Japanese environment, and simply open the Japanese zip archives and extract files with UTF names. #On Linux: use "unzip" with specifying zip encoding in launch command. References External links *UTAU library page *掲示板 message board (It appears to be for problems and questions concerning the operation of UTAU). *作者ブログ Japanese blog. *UTAU＠Wiki Japanese UTAU Wiki. *UTAU互助会Wiki Another wiki mainly used for tutorials and links to some beginner voicebanks.